


unexpected

by SuperStellar



Series: selkies [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: He was going to die of embarrassment, and it was all his own fault.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: selkies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> really struggled with this so i'm sorry it prob is a mess, but i managed to keep in my round number word count so i'll call it a success

The sun was just peeking out over the horizon when Leon felt his pillow move.

Which was weird on a number of levels. First, why was his pillow moving? Second, why was there so much sunlight when the water normally diffused it? Third, he felt extremely well-rested for such an odd situation.

He closed his eyes tighter, scrunching his face. His pillow chuckled, the low rumble shaking his head. He sighed. He opened his eyes. He saw that beautiful, gorgeous, stunning man and he stared at him in shock for one heartbeat, two heartbeats.

He closed his eyes again and buried his face in the man's chest.

The pillow laughed again.

Leon felt his face grow hot as he remembered all that he did in the last week after running away from his new feelings.

First: he wandered around the ocean in a right daze. It was already embarrassing that the selkie who was known for being the best at everything else got lost on a regular basis. It was worse when non-selkies had to help him home.

Second: he may or may not have been… following the man. He wouldn’t call it _stalking_. He was more… watching. Yes. Analyzing his feelings and this stranger. He found out the man’s name was Raihan, and he was pretty famous for his photography. Especially landscape photography. So, he may have nudged him towards this part of the island through some carefully mentioned words to villagers he was friendly with as he followed him through town. Anyway.

Third: he succumbed to his desires and went to go see Raihan in seal form. He thought he was safe – Raihan had fallen asleep. And he was a pretty sneaky seal, all things considered. But then he accidentally nudged Raihan's hand. Maybe subconsciously he wanted to be pet.

He wasn’t disappointed by how the night turned out – it wasn’t the worst mistake to have made. Raihan seemed to like him. In fact, it sounded like Raihan even maybe potentially _hopefully_ also liked his human form!

And then he ended up here. Practically curled around Raihan like some clingy octopus. He must have been so relaxed that he unwittingly switched into human form. He hadn’t accidentally changed since he was Hop's age! It was a good thing that the other selkies weren’t there to see his mistake because then he definitely _would_ die from embarrassment.

Right now, he probably only would lose a few years of life due to the embarrassment.

Sighing, Leon opened his eyes. He removed his face from the (very comfortable, very well-muscled) chest. He said, “Good morning,” like this was a perfectly normal, not weird at all occurrence.

Raihan smiled at him. “Good morning to you too.” So far so good. “So, how did you end up in my tent? And would you happen to know what happened to that seal who was in here?”

Leon grimaced. He was absolutely pants at lying. Sonia always made fun of him for it. Guess he had to go with the truth. “So, I don’t suppose you’d believe this but uh.” He looked away, trying to think of the best way to convey that, actually, magic is real and so are fairies, especially this kind of sea fairy that he was. “Well, I’m a selkie so I’m… I am that seal. Essentially. We’re under my sealskin.”

Raihan stared at him. He stared back.

After a moment, he continued. “Uh. My name is Leon?”

“Are you asking me if that’s your name?” Raihan looked surprised, as if he wasn’t sure why his mouth decided to spit out those words in particular.

Leon stared at him. He stared back.

“Anyway, I uh. Well I guess I’ll be leaving now.” Leon tried to get up, but was held in place by arms. Big strong wonderfully muscled arms.

“But now that you’ve introduced yourself, I need to do the same. I’m Raihan.” He had a mischievous grin. Leon glanced at the pointed canines. “Seems like you wanted to see me, yeah?”

Leon blushed, which didn’t help because Raihan had leaned his face in _just so,_ and he had said that in such a sensual voice, and he was _holding him_. And, now that a certain part of his body was reacting, he realized somewhat extremely belatedly: selkies transformed into _naked_ humans.

Raihan had definitely noticed, if the widening grin was anything to go by. “You seem pretty _excited_ to be here.” Leon made a strangled sound as Raihan shifted his (unfortunately clothed) body to be closer to his, and casually ground himself against Leon.

“I… I’m sorry!” Leon felt like diving back into the water and never surfacing again would be an appropriate response.

Raihan chuckled again, and looked down at Leon's naked body. “I could really do worse than this.”

Leon shivered as Raihan’s gaze lingered on him. “Um, I! I didn’t come here for… for _that_!” He tried to push himself out of the other man’s grasp.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop teasing.” Raihan smirked. “I’ll get some breakfast going and you can tell me more about yourself.” He flung Leon's sealskin off and gave one more appreciative glance at Leon's body before sauntering out. Or, as much as one could saunter out of a tent.

Leon sighed. Taking a moment to compose himself, he wrapped his sealskin around himself and stepped out of the tent as well.

He was greeted with the sight of his beloved ocean reflecting the first rays of the sun. He would never be able to leave his world, and it was instinctual for selkies to cling to their sealskins. Not being able to return would be a fate worse than death.

He looked behind him and saw Raihan pulling out things for cooking: a camp stove, a pan, and some pouches. Leon watched him again, like last night when he watched him set up his camera equipment. He noticed the camera was still out, and he hoped Raihan got some nice pictures of his home. Maybe he’d be able to get one to show his friends and family.

Sitting on the ground with his knees pulled into his chest, his sealskin still wrapped tightly around his shoulders, he got lost in Raihan's movements. Leon didn’t know what he was doing, but he loved watching his every action. Raihan set a stove on the ground across from Leon before sitting down cross-legged himself. Sparing a small smile at Leon, he turned a knob on the stove and used a sparker to light it. Leon still had the instincts of an animal – he avoided flames. But humans were so interesting, weren’t they? They controlled and used fire for their own purposes.

Raihan, oblivious to Leon's observation, placed a pan onto the burner. He opened up a packet that contained some kind of meat and started frying it up, the smell luring Leon in like a siren song. If he wasn’t already mostly in love with the man, he was sure this human food would make quick work of that. When it seemed cooked enough, Raihan placed it off to the side on a different plate. Leon tracked the meat with his eyes, wanting to snatch it away and shove it into his mouth. But he had more manners than that.

Next, Raihan cracked some eggs into the pan. Leon thought they smelled less delicious than the meat, but was intrigued by the seasonings Raihan was sprinkling on them. When those were also cooked according to the human, they were scooped onto some round flat bread things. Some pieces of the meat were put on top of the egg, and then some pieces of cheese, followed with another round piece of bread.

Raihan handed a plate containing two of these concoctions to Leon. He looked quizzically at the food, and then back to Raihan. While Leon had much experience with coffee shops and fish restaurants ( _seal_ , after all), he had less exposure to human food than he liked to admit. Especially to Hop.

“It’s a breakfast sandwich.” Raihan also had two on his plate. “There’s bacon and cheddar and an egg, all in an English muffin! Great hearty food, especially when you’re on the go.”

Leon nodded. He’d heard about bacon but never had a chance to try it. Seeing that Raihan was already eating his own sandwich, Leon tucked in as well.

On his first bite, he thought he was in heaven. He knew he loved cheese already, but _the bacon._ He quickly scarfed down the first one and started on the second. Raihan had finished his breakfast and was watching him with a casual smile, head propped onto his hands. “Good, right?”

Leon nodded as he stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth. He was definitely in love, if not with this man, then with this food.

Raihan laughed suddenly, and Leon looked up, wondering what was amusing. “You have some… egg drip.” He pointed vaguely at Leon's chin. Leon tried to wipe it off, but Raihan only laughed at him more. “Here, let me.” He reached over, and it was like he was gently caressing Leon's face. “There we go!” Raihan licked the thumb covered in egg yolk.

Leon gulped. He felt a blush spreading across his face again and knew he was way out of his element. He never knew humans could be like _this_.

Raihan poorly suppressed another chuckle. “You’re embarrassed because of that, but you know… you’re pretty exposed right now.” He gestured this time to Leon's body with an exaggerated leer.

Leon looked down. He was sitting there, knees slightly splayed from when he needed space to eat. His sealskin was still sitting on his shoulders, but of course, as a cape, it did nothing to hide his front. He was giving Raihan an _exceptional_ view of the goods.

Pulling his sealskin tightly around himself again, Leon grumbled and turned away, hiding his face in the cape.

Raihan laughed at him again and ruffled Leon's hair. “You’re quite adorable. So, selkie was it? Didn’t think I’d be meeting a creature from folklore.”

Leon nodded. “It might be hard to believe, but it’s true. We’ve gotten better at hiding so humans have mostly forgotten about us. We can change into human form when we come of age.”

Raihan hummed. “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.” He sounded skeptical. Leon didn’t blame him for that. “It’s a better explanation than you being a stalker fan of mine – though I really don’t think I’m popular enough for that!”

Leon stiffened, feeling a bit guilty for tracking this man across the island for the last week. He let out a breath. “I perhaps… wanted to see you again. After you returned my cape.”

“I see.” Raihan smiled at him again, and Leon was quickly becoming addicted to this man's easy affection. “I guess I also said something like that last night…”

“Ah, you said you wanted my name!”

Raihan looked unsettled. “Oh… so you are that seal.”

Leon snorted. “So you didn’t believe me!” He stood up and wrapped his sealskin closer. With a flourish, he flicked the cape and shifted back into his seal form.

Raihan gaped at him, confusion swirling in his blue eyes. It was Leon’s turn to smirk, although it was less obvious with a seal's face.

“I told you! I’m a selkie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leon totally did the Charizard pose when he transformed back into a seal, FYI
> 
> EDIT TO ADD: [@Thai__Tea](https://twitter.com/Thai__Tea) on Twitter made [this amazing fantastic art](https://twitter.com/Thai__Tea/status/1227114513675145218?s=19) of my silly note here and y'all need to see it!!


End file.
